


【柱斑】江湖

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 你说你懂得生之微末，我便做了这壮大与你看；你说再热闹也终需离散，我便做了这一辈子与你看；你说冷暖自知，我便做了这冬花夏雪与你看；你说恋恋旧日好时光，我便做了这描金绣凤的浮世绘与你看。你说应愁高处不胜寒，我便拱手河山，讨你欢。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	【柱斑】江湖

**Author's Note:**

> 你说你懂得生之微末，我便做了这壮大与你看；你说再热闹也终需离散，我便做了这一辈子与你看；你说冷暖自知，我便做了这冬花夏雪与你看；你说恋恋旧日好时光，我便做了这描金绣凤的浮世绘与你看。  
> 你说应愁高处不胜寒，我便拱手河山，讨你欢。

（1）  
千手柱间永远也无法忘记大婚之夜那个男人的惊鸿一现。   
烛台上龙凤喜烛火芯摇曳，屏风上柱间渐行渐近的影子由模糊到清晰。层层叠叠的轻纱帷幔被金钩悬起，在选秀中过三关斩六将，由柱间亲亲自挑选出来，即将成为皇后的那个人正被裹在一床鸳鸯戏水的被子里，只露出头顶的几缕秀发。   
柱间执起桌面上的玉杯，透明的液面映出他此刻绣着暗金色龙纹的新郎服。他轻轻摇了摇杯身，酒面上那个留着黑长直发的男人荡漾成了粼粼的波光。稍带了些许喜悦与醉意的轻声细语柔柔地荡在这新婚之夜的婚房内：“夫人不妨起来先喝一杯合卺酒？”   
被子里的那个人颤抖了一下。极细微的动作，但柱间还是捕捉到了。他确信，方才的这句话已经起了不小的作用，按常理来说，此刻该是按捺不住的时候了。  
紧挨着坐下，身子向下倾斜，指尖朝被子的方向伸去，在即将掀开被子的一瞬间停了下来。柱间撩起露在外面的一缕秀发，凑到被子的边沿，用极轻的，但确保被子里的人能够听清楚的音量说：“夫人莫不是害羞了？”  
“夫人不必藏着掖着。”见被子里还是没什么动静，柱间又下了一剂猛药，“今晚过后，你终归是要成为我的人。”   
被子掀开的那一刻，虎豹一样迅速的身影从眼前闪过。珠帘晃动，夹在两指之间的玉杯从手中往下哐当一声摔到地上，酒液倾洒了一地。   
仅仅是一滴蜡油滑落的时间，电光石火的一瞬间，柱间被压在床上，一把锋利的匕首抵在了喉间。雪亮的刀身闪烁着凛冽的寒光，略有些凌乱的长发散在柱间被压得皱起的衣服上。那张脸还顶着一副精致的妆容，端的是倾国倾城之貌。   
按照惯例，新婚之夜的皇后必须不着寸缕地被裹在一床被子里才能送进皇帝的婚床。匿藏这么一把小小的匕首，想必已经用尽了所有的办法。这个刺客身上没有的任何衣物，就这么用自己几乎整个身体紧紧压着柱间。   
刺客把匕首往前送，锋利的刀刃贴上柱间脖子的皮肤，留下一道红色的血痕。画得嫣红的朱唇动了动，一把低沉的男声传过来：“千手柱间，我是来取你性命的。”  
柱间一动不动、毫不慌张，微笑着任由匕首就这么直逼他的喉咙。冉冉烛光下，他看着这个浓妆艳抹的男人，绝色容颜下眸色深沉，似是写着满满的疑惑与不解。一瞬间后，那点不解又转化成了冷漠，男人高举匕首，对准柱间的喉咙刺下去。  
刹那间，珠帘大幅度地晃动，原是被压的那个毫无征兆地翻身骑上，两人的位置上下颠倒。匕首被强制性夺下直直钉上头顶的房梁。方才还处于有利位置的男人四肢都被压制，一下子成了砧板上的鱼肉。柱间压低身躯，一只手束缚着刺客的双手固定在头顶的枕头上，另一只手抚过披散的鬓发，略过妆容精致的脸颊，停留在朱唇上。他轻轻触碰着那抹嫣红的胭脂色，嘴角勾起一个恰到好处的弧度，看起来是似笑非笑，慢慢地说：“看来夫人喜欢激烈的玩法？”  
刺客面露愠色，被固定在头顶的手腕动了动，不出意外没有挣脱出来。他歪着脑袋，试图用长长的刘海把脸遮住，被柱间抬起下巴制止了过去。刺客定定地望进去柱间含笑的眼睛，满是不可思议。但那愠怒与疑惑只持续了一瞬，刺客又恢复成了冷静的模样，从容道：“你装的。”顿了顿，又道，“迷药在酒里。”   
是肯定的陈述。   
酒香弥漫整个房间，柱间摩挲并把玩着刺客的下巴，满意地点头：“聪明，真不愧是我选中的夫人。”  
这是一种烈性的迷药，一旦暴露在空气中就会快速侵入人的五脏六腑。刺客想要躲开柱间的触碰奈何受到迷药的侵蚀浑身无力，他就这么赤裸着身子被钳制在敌人的身下却无可奈何。这个敌人更是故意坐着他的下身，不时恶劣、有意无意地上下磨蹭。   
两人之间隔着一层薄薄的衣物，但依然能够感受到彼此炙热的体温。刺客无可避免地有了一个正常男人的反应。柱间拨开刺客的刘海，露出鬓发下那红得滴血的耳根，嘴唇贴了上去，舌头沿着耳廓轮番舔了一遍。感觉到这个人浑身都在颤抖，他更加恶意地说：“春宵一刻值千金，跟夫人共度的这良宵，值得我这整个江山。”   
刺客一阵恶寒，偏过头去躲过即将落在他唇上的吻，却被柱间捏着下巴扳了回来不容拒绝地吻了上去。   
激烈又不失温柔的吻，犹如暴风雨中沁人心脾的花香，一点一滴地侵入对方的唇齿，直至填满自己的气息。两人分开之时，刺客大口大口地喘着气，绝色的面容上点缀了一片绯红，艳丽得惊人。他恨恨地咬着牙，似一只愤怒的猛兽，恶狠狠地吐出两个字：“流氓！”   
“夫人对我的认识很深刻，看来是爱我爱得很深。”刚被用力吻过的唇略有些红肿，上面覆盖着一层晶莹剔透。柱间疼惜地抚着那片唇，丝毫不介意这个刺客方才的口出恶言。   
烛光照在墙上映出两个深深浅浅的影子，是亲密无间地相拥着，殊不知这两人实际上是针锋相对。柱间伏在刺客的身上与他对视着，两个人都不说话，但一来一回已经用眼神战出了好几场浩大的战役。良久，柱间放开刺客的手，拿过搭在一旁自己的龙袍套在他的身上，再为他盖上被子：“我知道你姓宇智波。”  
低回婉转的三个音节，不过一个普普通通的姓氏，刺客却像是听到什么不得了的话，讶异得久久说不出话来。恰逢蜡炬燃尽成灰，亮堂的房间回归黑暗，月光从窗外透进来，顺带携进一地婆娑树影。叫做斑的刺客望着头顶高悬的匕首，几乎半截刀身都陷进房梁里，入木三分。柱间把额头贴在斑的脸上，连人带被搂进自己的怀里，眼见那张绝色的脸上眉头微微一皱，也不再故意说什么恶心的肉麻话，神色温和地：“过了今晚你就能动了。在此之前我不会对你做什么，你就安心地睡吧。”  
一句温柔的“晚安”，还有他的名字，斑。

（2）  
火之国曾经历过十年动荡的岁月。那是一个战乱的年代，诸侯纷争，天子形同虚设。一场又一场的战役频繁爆发，平民流离失所，男性的平均年龄不超过三十岁。几乎所有四肢健全的男性都被召进了军队，大多数是死在战场上，活下来的寥寥无几。   
后来，出现了联手的情况。以千手与宇智波为首的两个诸侯结盟在一起，平战乱，灭诸侯，让火之国再次出现大统一的景象。十年战乱被平定，千手一族的首领佛间登上天子之位，改国号木叶，尊盟友宇智波一族为最大的功臣，子孙后代享受与千手皇室同等的待遇，甚至免去宇智波一族对天子叩首的礼仪。   
那是宇智波一族最鼎盛的时期。但好景不长，仅仅三载，太祖因病退位，年轻的太子登基，宇智波一族就因一首大逆不道的诗而遭受灭顶之灾。   
这是木叶建国以来最轰动的文字狱，没有人知道那首诗出自谁之手，也没有人知道为什么短短的几天内，就从匿名揭发进展到了全族斩首的地步，快得让人不得不怀疑这是一场设好的局。有野史称，宇智波一族的首领在被压上刑场时，不怨不怒，没有任何被冤枉的委屈，只是平静地说了一句，“伴君如伴虎。”   
这一桩旧闻，随着岁月的变迁，也逐渐被遗忘在人们的记忆里。没有人记得曾经的宇智波一族是如何的显赫，当年灭族的惨烈，如今也不过是史书上短短的一句记载。   
木叶十三年，皇帝举行大规模的选后活动，意从民间之中选出一位德才兼备的女子填补悬空已久的后位，经过数轮海量的筛选，最后由一位来自西域，无法考究姓名，甚至一直蒙面示人，没有人知道其真面目的女子脱颖而出。   
传说中，这位西域女子一舞倾城，但凡见过之人无一不为之心动，甚至连隐在幕后的皇帝都激动得当场站立直接宣布其成为新后的人选。但选秀过后，就再也没有人见过这传说中的倾城之舞，同时也再没有人见过这位把皇帝迷得神魂颠倒的女子。   
柱间知道跳舞的那个人是宇智波斑，从他第一眼看见那双极力放出妩媚勾人的电，但隐藏着锐利的仇恨之光的眼睛，他就知道那是消失了十年的宇智波斑。   
那人曼妙的身姿被裹在一件雪白的纱衣里，赤足踩在木地板上，挂在脚踝上的银铃随着跳跃的动作有节奏地发出叮铃声。一把蓬乱的长发扎得高高的。舞者不断旋转，飞旋的裙摆向四周蔓延开来，宛如一朵层层盛放的白莲。   
面纱被风吹了起来，露出一张烈焰红唇，勾起一个妩媚的笑容。一个回旋过后，面纱重新落下，那个一闪而过的媚笑再次归于神秘。   
他跳得如此的艳丽，举手投足均与女子毫无二致。若不是早就认出他的身份，或许柱间就真的把眼前的跳舞之人当成一个参加选秀的女子。   
但那双眼睛他不会认错。装满不甘又隐忍，埋藏着冲天的仇恨，十年来无数次厉鬼一样把他魇在梦中，一双来自复仇者的眼睛。   
他激动得站了起来，踢倒桌上的酒水却浑然不觉，掀开垂在眼前碍事的帘子，想要看得更清楚以致于连步伐都有点着急而踉跄。尽管这人已经把自己包在一层层繁重的白纱下，他还是知道，这不是什么想要参加选秀的女子，而是从那场噩梦般的文字狱中逃脱出来，重返朝堂只为复仇的开国名门宇智波一族最后的遗孤。   
斑。他差点失声叫出来这个名字。   
宇智波斑，十年的执念。  
  
（3）  
斑携着他的匕首，带了满腔的仇恨，以必死的决心混进宫里，意图在新婚之夜把那个诛他九族的罪魁祸首借机刺杀。刺杀过后要如何撤退，万一被发现该当如何，他通通都不在乎。他原本就没有打算过了那夜，还有活着的可能。他做好了一切破釜沉舟的准备，却还是不如人意地失算。   
他没能成功行刺，也没有如愿死去。他好好地活着，活在他要杀死的那人身边，或者说是，仇人的保护之下。   
教导斑的师父是父亲的旧部下。对于宇智波灭族的真相，师父告诉他：“从一开始宇智波就不该与千手结盟。一山不能藏二虎，千手登上帝位，宇智波便成了碍眼的存在，被毁灭是迟早的事情。”   
师父要他为宇智波复仇，杀死千手柱间。从狱中逃脱，斑就在这循循善诱的引导中长大。记忆可以忘，但恩情与仇恨不能忘。复仇，就是他活着的唯一信念。   
可是他失败了，从匕首被夺下的那一刻，他就知道，他失败了。   
千手柱间是一个奇怪的人。他警觉得未待斑行动便抢先一步用迷药封锁斑的四肢，让斑出师未捷，却又松懈得把自己所有的弱点都坦诚地暴露在眼前，让他随时都有机可乘。醒来的时候，迷药的效用已退去。清晨的阳光从窗棂外投进来一截，刚好照在脸上。斑眯着眼睛想要避过这过于明亮的日光，刚想动身，睡在一旁抱着他的那个人就适时地抬起了手臂。   
宽大的衣袖举在头顶遮住上方的光晕，柱间眼睛没有睁开，明显还没有从梦中醒来，而搭在斑身上的手却慢慢收紧，不容他起身。柱间说：“再陪我睡一会儿。”   
这人真是奇怪。明明早知所谓的夫人不过是刺杀的借口，却没有把他关进牢里，竟然还认认真真地玩起了新婚夫妻的游戏。他枕在柱间的手臂上，脑袋被按在胸膛前，听见里面传来咚咚的心跳声，道：“你就不怕我杀了你？”  
柱间莫名地笑了，嘴唇贴着斑的额头，话语之间还带着浓浓的鼻音：“你杀不了我。”斑不服气了。他开始扭动手腕：“昨晚只是大意，你跟我光明正大打一场，我一定可以杀你。”   
“要试试吗？”   
事实证明，斑确实杀不了柱间。无论使出什么招数，柱间总是一派从容，不紧不慢地挡回去，甚至不时指点几下招式上的不足。半个时辰后，斑狼狈地被柱间按在床上，脸上因剧烈运动现出一片明显的潮红，身上也早就因打斗而解开了腰带。他喘着粗气，话语因气息不足而断断续续：“我的确……打……不过……你……”   
柱间骑在斑的身上不让他乱动，居高临下地望着他散开的衣襟下、胸膛上的陈年伤疤，不动声色地执过衣襟，拢起来：“那么，留在这里可好？我随时欢迎你来杀我。”   
于是，斑就留了下来。   
柱间对斑很好，毫无缘由地好。按理来说，像他这样一个行刺失败的刺客，最后的下场，不外乎死在敌人的乱箭之下。再不济的，也是陷入牢狱，终生不得恢复自由。但他没有，柱间以皇后的身份把他藏在深宫内，每日陪在他的身边侍弄花草，甚至遣散整个后宫，只留几个信任的心腹。   
一时之间，皇帝沉迷女色无心朝政的谣言传得沸沸扬扬，外界对于新后祸国殃民的传闻不绝于耳，就连身居深宫的斑也略有所闻。   
他曾经与柱间讨论过这个问题。当时是炎炎夏日，他们二人坐在御花园的湖心亭中纳凉。斑自顾自地喝着茶，柱间往他的方向慢慢煽动蒲扇。   
两个人都不说话，只有湖水在静静地流淌，偶尔响起一两声虫鸣鸟唧。夏风拂过，带来阵阵花香。斑的长发吹起来，迷乱了眼睛。他想拨开遮住视线凌乱的长发，刚抬起手，就被身旁的那个人按下手腕。柱间提着一根丝质的绸带，移步他的身后，亲手挽起那把厚重又黏了汗水的炸毛。   
那是指点江山的双手，那是高高在上的帝王，斑不经意地掠过摆在石桌上一直为他带来凉意的蒲扇，再瞥向湖边寥寥无几的侍女，皱眉道：“外界都说我是红颜祸水。”   
搭在肩上的双手不知道从哪里变出一只草折的蟋蟀，斑摸着这只小玩意，看见柱间已经回到石桌的另一边，重新执起蒲扇给他扇风，不甚在乎地回道：“世人总喜欢把上位者的过错强推到别人身上，例如红颜，例如贪官。妖女祸国，贪官殃民，归根到底是君主没有在其位、谋其政。如果说这世上有祸国的妖女，也是昏君纵容出来的。”   
手中的蟋蟀被拆解成一截截草根，很快地，又一只一模一样的出现在柱间的掌心。斑接过那只精致的玩意，继续低头搞破坏：“你想说，你在纵容我？”   
一片粉色的花瓣飘落在斑的茶杯里，荡起一圈细细的涟漪。柱间拿起那只小杯重新倒了一杯茶，余烟袅袅之间，斑看见柱间的嘴角泛起浅浅的笑意：“我是说，你是我的红颜，但不是祸水。”   
拆解草蟋蟀的手微微一滞，又不动声色地掩饰过去。  
  
（4）  
每夜都有一场以命相搏的切磋。深夜时分，两人手执长剑面对面立在御花园的大树下。星空月夜是背景，一个接着一个的剑花愈加凌厉地碰撞。叶子被剑气震得簌簌飘落，像是黑夜中一场绿色的雨。半个时辰过后，对战停止，斑的嘴角渗出一道细小的血丝。他捂着胸口，用长剑支撑着身体，单膝跪在了地上，满满的不甘心。   
而作为胜利者的柱间，没有半点愉悦。他默默地收剑入鞘，面无表情地走到斑的面前，不容分说打横抱起受了内伤的斑，镀上一身的光华，踏着青石路，从御花园一路走到寝室，把他抱到床上疗伤，没有说过一句话，也没有任何想要放下的意思，凛然如同身临肃杀战场。   
这是柱间唯一严肃的时候。   
柱间的纵容，他从来都知道，只是选择性地无视。一个人，一旦被仇恨遮住双眼，就如一叶障目，永远也无法看清这个世界的种种美好。而那个被仇恨蒙蔽的自己，最终也只能一步一步地走向毁灭。   
既然选择了恨，又何必再浪费心神重新选择爱？   
进宫一年，柱间第一次给了斑出宫的机会。   
七月未央，仲夏夜茫。柱间背上弓箭，一身轻便骑装，牵起斑的手，用力搂着他的腰，让他像弱柳靠大树一样靠在怀里，飞檐走壁，翻过宫墙，在启明星亮起之前，来到了城外的山林里。   
数日前，他坐在御花园里，望着一排又一排高高的宫墙，叹息似的念叨：“真怀念以前一个人在山林里狩猎的日子。”  
不过是一时兴起的戏言，一瞬过后，这句叹息又轻飘飘地吹散在宫墙的阻隔之下，却没想到柱间因此留了心。阔别一年，斑终于回到久违的山林，柱间偏头问他：“看到熟悉的东西，开心吗？”  
民间有三朝回门的习俗，是说新嫁妇需在成亲以后的第三天，与丈夫一起回娘家省亲。这一天，丈夫需携带礼物诚心拜谒妻子的父母。斑混进选秀只为刺杀，当然不会在意所谓的回门，但是身边这位娶他入红帐的皇帝偏偏摆出一副郑重其事的模样说：“打完猎后我们一起去拜见你的师父好不好？我想感谢他这么多年来对你的照顾。”  
这两人见面，不外乎就是二话不说拔刀相对。斑摸着疼痛的脑仁，挣脱柱间的怀抱往前走：“少天真了，我师父不会见你。”  
“斑，你就打算陷死在仇恨里，永远都不放过自己吗？”低低的一声叹息，夹着柱间深深的无奈。斑抬手搭上自己的手臂，那里还有身后男人的余温。以往的三百多天，这个人都不惧他突如其来的袭击，紧紧地抱着他，用自己的身体小心翼翼地温暖他冷漠的心，度过漫漫长夜。如果不是两人之间横亘着血海深仇，斑知道，他们一定会成为挚友的。  
只不过，那也仅仅是如果罢了。   
天将明，万丈光芒从天边破云而出，斑眯着眼睛看远处投射的太阳光。那光芒一瞬间就驱散了整个大地的阴霾，就是无法照进他郁结的心。他没有回头看身后努力向他靠近的柱间，昂起头让阳光照着他整张脸，喃喃道：“人在江湖，身不由己。”  
他再一次地推开了他。  
柱间的箭法甚好。斑看着他站在悬崖边，离自己五尺的地方，拉弓满月，搭箭上弦，闭上左眼瞄准崖下远方一只隐于树林跑得飞快的小鹿。绣着千手一族族徽的黄绸扎在额头上，与脑袋后高高一束的黑直长发一同被风扬了起来。斑甚至能够听见那百步穿杨的羽箭擦过空气直直刺穿小鹿心脏后的那一声惨烈的呜鸣。  
这样的箭法已经算得上是天下第一了，再加上那更甚一筹的剑法，要是这人认真想要他的命，他一定没法活着看见明日的太阳。斑神情复杂地望着悬崖下层层叠叠的绿叶，思绪万分，就连柱间含着笑意牵了他的手都不知道。待反应过来时，他已坐在山洞里的篝火旁，手中被塞了一只烤好的鹿腿，在柱间期盼的目光中木然地咬一口。  
他再一次地纵容了他。  
第二天的清晨，斑被一阵打斗声惊醒。柱间不在身边，只见盖在身上的外套。斑随手把外套披在身上，拎起随身的长剑往外走，刚走出去，就被眼前的情况所震惊了。   
那是一种近乎惨烈的战况。他们休憩的山洞位于一处凹陷的地方，围成一圈的弓箭手站在高处的山崖上。一波又一波的羽箭大海撒网一样密集地向他们袭来，似是不把他们射成一个筛子就誓不罢休。  
柱间已经很是狼狈了。他的大腿中了一箭，渗出来的血液把衣物染成触目惊心的红。但他还是屹立不倒地，用他的身体挡在前面，仿佛一座巍峨的高山。  
察觉到斑的动静，柱间一边用剑格下几支朝着斑飞来的利箭，一边用一种皇令的口吻正颜厉色道：“宇智波斑听令，若我身死，即日起就由你继承木叶的帝位，不得违抗。”说着塞给他一枚刻着千手家纹的玉佩，“拿着这枚玉佩，回到皇城去，今天就算我死，也一定把你护好。”  
斑就是在这一瞬间晃了神的，也是在这一瞬间，脑中飞快地闪过一个令人恐惧的可能。因为，他认得，那是他救命恩人的物件。

（5）  
柱间第一次看见斑，是在十岁的隆冬。  
那一年，父亲平定乱世，登上帝位。昔日的战友宇智波一族的族长带着膝下长子觐见，柱间躲在大殿的角落里，第一次看见这个与他同龄的少年。  
小小的一只，穿着一件蓝色的族服。一头毛糙的短发平平地被压在一顶高高的官帽下，边沿处还不服气地竖起几撮。唇红齿白的，就像一个小姑娘。  
那一年柱间已经是太子了。有高高在上的地位，锦衣玉食的生活，每逢进出身后都跟随着十几个侍从的排场，还有坐在书房里读书的机会。但他一点也不快乐。他只是一个十岁的孩子，正是玩心甚重的年纪，不喜欢学什么枯燥的治国之道，只想找一个年龄相当的孩子一起玩。  
同龄的宇智波斑是个很好的对象。柱间自从知道有这么一个孩子的存在，就日日盼着他的觐见，提前几天在寝宫里一套一套地搭配衣服，力求相见的那天留给对方一个好印象。  
他是那么的期待两人即将到来的相见，甚至兴奋得好几天都睡不着。他准备了很多天，可父亲的一句“不行”就把他所有的热情都打入寒冰地狱。  
父亲并没有细说缘由，只是意味深长地告诉他：“若你们早就注定要分离，那么最好从一开始就不要相见。”  
想来，那时已有不少日后惨剧的端倪，只是他年纪太小，没法想到太长远的以后，只是一心一意地想要见一见那个宇智波家的少年，就算只说一句话也好。  
如果从相遇的那一刻起就注定了会离别，如果早知道往后会在思念与愧疚中度过，那么在一开始就不要制造这种注定遗憾的机缘。一步错，步步错。  
第一最好不相见，如此便可不相念。  
第二年的夏天，宇智波斑第二次觐见。柱间换了一身小厮的衣服，戴上面具，甩开侍从来到御花园，远远就看见郁郁葱葱的花叶丛中那一直想见的少年。  
他仍是一身蓝色的族服，一头毛躁的短发仍被官帽压得平平的，只余周边的几撮横七竖八地散开来。他站在池塘边，一个陪同的侍从都没有，捏着几块石头在打水漂。柱间把面具扶好，偷偷摸摸地往少年的身边接近。   
柱间一直想与宇智波斑来一个别开生面的遇见。或是踩着池塘的莲叶从对岸凌波微步而来，或是跨过宫墙猝不及防地从天而降。他想要宇智波斑对他印象深刻，把他好好地刻在记忆里，想忘也忘不掉。他无法以太子的身份与他相遇，但他希望，即便是普通人，也能与他成为好朋友。   
那一天阳光明媚，树影斑驳。柱间蹑手蹑脚地往宇智波斑的身边走去，想要吓唬吓唬他，却不慎踩到过长的裤脚狠狠地摔了一个狗吃屎。   
那方的斑被这动静吸引，三步并两步地跑过来，半蹲在柱间的面前，对他伸出手掌：“你没事吧？”   
这正是两人孽缘的开端。即便后来此去经年，良辰好景虚设，柱间仍然记得，那年夏日，少年微微弯下腰，朝他伸出手，脸上挂着腼腆温柔的笑，也永远记得那一刻，他的整个世界被倾覆时的悸动。   
三年来，斑不时跟着父亲进宫觐见。每一回，柱间总会戴上面具，假扮成小厮与斑在御花园里偷偷想见。他从来都不敢表露自己的真面目，也不敢明示自己真正的身份，更加不敢告诉父亲与斑来往的事情。他不知道为什么父亲会如此反感他们的相见，只道是老父希望身为未来君主的他以国家社稷为重，却忽略了那场隐藏在表面下关于权力的博弈。   
一山不能容二虎，一个国家也不能有两个君主。宇智波早就对千手先一步攻下首都、登上帝位的事情耿耿于怀，臣服三年也不肯交出手中的兵权。为保往日天下的太平，在位的千手只好先下手为强。   
大逆不道的诗只是一个幌子，不过是胜者为王、败者为寇。这场博弈暗地里风起云涌了三年，以宇智波一族成为败者的一方满门斩首为终结。这一切，全都瞒着两个少不经事的孩子，也全都在这两个孩子的眼皮底下残忍地发生。   
没有人是无辜的，谁都罪孽深重，每个人都是满手腥血。这场罪孽，谁都逃不过。而作为战争唯一的获益者，千手柱间，也只能坐在这数百条人命堆砌起来的皇位，日夜愧疚。   
  
（6）  
“告诉我，事情的真相。”   
从回忆的深海里挣脱出来，柱间望着眼前坐得端端正正，一字一句问着他的男人，成熟俊美的眉眼与记忆中的少年重合在一起。及时赶到把叛军一网打尽的将军正站在洞口静待候命，柱间坐直起来，包扎了纱布的左臂因动作的过大再次渗出鲜血。他毫不在意，轻轻地触摸着斑的脸，如他一贯温柔的样子：“我只想保护你。”   
那是柱间第一次，也是唯一一次违抗父亲的命令。   
太子十三岁登基，太祖退而不休，日日垂帘听政。年幼的柱间是个有名无实的皇帝，宇智波一家锒铛入狱，他什么也做不了。高高在上的皇帝，也不过是一个任父亲摆布的傀儡。   
内心被偌大的无力感所侵蚀，可他还是想要救出斑，也仅有救出这个唯一朋友的微薄力量。   
宇智波一族斩首前的最后一夜，柱间穿上生平最隆重的龙袍，戴着平日里与斑见面时的面具，来到监狱前，支开所有的监守，丢给斑一件小厮的衣服。   
柱间的解释是，自己从小皇帝那里偷来龙袍，可以救他一人离开。他也预见了斑势必不会放下自己的族人而与他一番纠缠，带上信任的侍从打算以武力方式把斑强行带走。他预见了一切，万万没想到在他使用武力之前，那个一直沉默地望着他腰间刻着千手家纹玉佩的叛军首领，斑的父亲，会二话不说一记手刀把儿子劈晕，并对他重重地一拜。   
这不是战场上满手血腥的叛军首领，只是一个无可奈何的父亲，像洪水中捉住一根小小的稻草，用尽所有的诚意，低声下气地恳求这个唯一可以救自己儿子的仇人兼恩人：“败在你父亲的手里，我无话可说。可以的话，我只希望你能让斑远离朝堂，平安自由地活着。”   
柱间用生命起誓，此生一定好好保护斑，才换得斑的父亲放弃最后的抵抗。他也的确信守了自己的承诺，用尽自己一切的力量，让这个少年平安自由并一无所知地活在世上。   
这一保护，就是十年。少年天子长成万人敬仰的帝皇，躲过一劫的遗孤把自己训练成复仇的刺客。待他们再次相遇之时，已是你死我活的局面了。  
故事到这里画下句点。斑静静地听着这一切，神情冷淡、一言不发，不知道在想什么。柱间很想如往常一样，假装什么事也没发生，挽起他的发，拥他入怀中。但他做不了。他只能等，等待斑最后的宣判。  
然而斑只是静坐，脸上一片木然的空白。   
阳光从洞外照进来，投下一条长长的光带。柱间起身，想为斑遮住直射他侧脸的阳光。然而斑却快他一步站了起来，抽出匕首，手起刀落直直扎进自己的腹部。  
柱间瞪大眼睛，震惊地看着鲜血沿着刀锋汇聚成一条溪流，滴滴答答落在地上。   
斑说：“这一刀，还你十年前的恩。”刚说完，又是更深入的一刀，“这一刀，还你今天的恩。”   
空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，斑反手抽出匕首扔在地上，拒绝了柱间的搀扶。他因失血过多而面色苍白，三步一踉跄，但还是咬紧牙关坚定不移地往前走。   
“既然是踩着宇智波一族坐上去的皇位，就好好把它坐稳。若有一天，我发现你做出失德的事情，无论你逃到天涯海角，我都会来到你的面前，拼尽全力杀死你。”   
这是斑留给柱间最后的忠告。   
他们之间横亘着家仇国恨，从相遇的那一刻起，就注定了会是分离的结局。他们有着无法放下的责任，无法无心无肺地享受春花秋月夏日冬雪，便只能带着彼此的思念从此各奔东西天各一方。   
相濡以沫不如相忘于江湖。这是他们命中注定、避无可避的结局。   
一年后，狼子野心的叛军打着为宇智波复仇的旗号起兵造反。柱间御驾亲征，带着二十精骑深入丛林，却不慎遭到敌人的埋伏，危在旦夕。   
柱间以为这次他会死在战场上了，但千钧一发之时，数不清的流箭突然从四面八方涌过来，扎入围捕他们敌人的后背，助他们脱了困。   
耳边回响着手下士兵雀跃的欢呼声，柱间透过繁茂的森林，看见了帮他解围的那个人。身骑白马的宇智波斑立在不远处的山坡上，居高临下地望着山谷丛林里方才命悬一线的他。但他并没有停留太久，一声短促的哨声过后，斑勒紧马头，带着潜伏的弓箭手，转身离去，深藏功与名。   
柱间明白他的意思。   
「我会在黑暗中无声地守护着你的国家。倘若有一天，它不再值得我守护，我会从黑暗中来，亲自毁灭你所有的心血。」   
这是柱间与斑的最后一次相见。从此以后，他就再也没有见过这个人。而为了遵守这没有说出口的承诺，柱间把他的一生都放在了国家上，再也没有为自己活过。   
木叶四十三年，一代明君千手柱间薨，享年四十三岁，葬皇陵。千手柱间一生勤勉，平定叛乱，整顿贪官污吏，积极开展改革，创造了一个国泰民安的太平盛世。但奇怪的是，千手柱间膝下无子，终其一生只娶了一位皇后。该女子无法查证来历，史上记载卒于木叶十四年的叛军之乱。自此千手柱间空置后宫，终身未娶，郁郁而终，由其弟千手扉间继承大统。  
  
（正篇完）  
  
后记  
木叶城西的戏楼最近上演了一出新戏，演的是千手皇室中的一则秘闻。   
这出新戏的主角是已故的皇帝千手柱间与早年间曾经身陷文字狱的宇智波一族的遗孤宇智波斑。因说的是皇室中不为人知的秘闻，又是人人称赞的圣德明君千手柱间的故事，吸引了不少心存敬仰的好奇民众前来观看。一时之间戏楼的门票水涨船高，常常是排队一夜也一票难求。   
这一天，正上演到千手柱间病入膏肓之时，宇智波斑单枪匹马闯入寝宫，举起长剑一刀割下皇帝的头颅扬长而去的情形。红色颜料喷洒一地，逼真的道具头颅从床上滚到地上，不可置信地睁着大大的眼睛，狰狞异常，吓得在坐的看客倒吸一口凉气。个别胆子小的年轻女孩甚至一声尖叫哭了出来。   
正是戏剧的高潮，角落里一阵突兀的大笑打破了此刻严肃的气氛。众人不满地往笑声的来源望去，只见一个高高大大的身影立在角落里，全身被斗篷所遮挡，看不清模样。但根据声线不难判断，这是一个爽朗的中年男子。   
发现观众都在不满地看着他，这位男子只好拍着脑袋低头哈腰地给周围的人逐一道歉，却被站在身旁一样被斗篷包裹的稍矮一点的人一把揪住了耳朵。   
这么一闹，就错过了台上最精彩的狸猫换太子。待众人回过神来，已经演到宇智波斑夜访皇陵，千手柱间穿着守陵人的衣服从陵墓里出来的戏码了。   
不少错过的群众正要撸起衣袖找那个罪魁祸首算账，可定睛一看，角落里哪还有什么戴着斗篷的男子，只有放在座位上，金灿灿的金元宝，闪瞎众人的眼睛。   
戏楼里收钱的掌柜是个老实人。这么沉重的金元宝，别说赔罪，就算是买下他们整个戏楼都绰绰有余了。他连忙捡起金元宝，拨开人群追了出去。   
大街上人来人往。穿着斗篷的男子气质非凡，掌柜一眼就从人群中认出了他。此刻，他已与身旁的人一同把兜帽放下，露出一头顺滑的黑长直。   
掌柜小跑着来到男子的面前，举起金元宝，希望客人能把这么一大笔钱收回去。   
男子拒收，又爽朗地笑了起来：“既然如此，那就用来买我们两个看戏的终生门票吧。我希望以后我们什么时候来，都可以看到这场精彩的大戏。”   
掌柜一愣，还没来得及消化，那客人就已经远去。他捧着金元宝定在街上不知如何是好，正打算回到戏楼，回想起方才两位男子的模样，又惊恐万分地停了下来。   
黑长直和黑长炸，跟戏楼里千手柱间和宇智波斑的扮相为何如此相似？   
随即他又摇摇头，摒弃了这不可能的想法。   
管它呢，天下之大，有相似之人，也不足为怪啊。  
而此时戏楼里的演员，正念着千手柱间的最后一句对白：“你不必为我涉足朝堂，但我会陪你闯荡江湖。”  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。


End file.
